Eyewear is well known for use in many activities including athletic activities, such as biking, skiing, and running. The eyewear may have a multitude of constructions. For example, the eyewear may have a wraparound lens secured to a frame, commonly referred to as a shield lens, or it may have two distinct lenses secured to a frame. Performance-type wraparound lenses are often worn by athletes and other users to provide blocking of the sun's rays and protection from wind, water spray, etc. However, user's with the need for prescription lenses typically cannot use such a lens without using contact lenses or sacrificing accurate vision.
It would be desirable to provide eyewear that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain embodiments.